


Unexpected visit

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: Soon after Max and Iago get together.





	Unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend Germany talked about "The bench scene" a lot and there are a couple of dedications to it.

Max and Iago are leaving the Cafe. On the way home, just passing the bench. "Max?" Iago hearing someone call. Max is stopping, so is Iago. Max is turning to see who is calling his name. His eyes flaring. He knows who has called him, Iago is turning. He can't believe it. Then again it doesn't surprise him. They were bound to bump into him sooner or later. Iago's concern is Max. 

Enric's eyes are bouncing between Max and him. "Are you dating him?" Complete shock in Enric's voice. He hasn't heard the rumors. Iago remembers him. Remembers asking him about Max. Seeing him with his "date". He remembers Max's reaction. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear who Enric was hooking up with. It wasn't the news was coming from Iago, it was news Enric was hooking up. Max was a mess that night. He can see some of it in his eyes now. Iago leaning in, his lips at Max's ear. "You don't owe him anything." Iago pulling away slow, looking at Max. 

Enric had hurt him, not the other way around. Enric has pity in his eyes. Pity in seeing Max, pity that he is with someone. He feels low that he isn't with Max himself. Iago holding out his hand. Max shouldn't be ashamed and shouldn't feel shame, least of all from Enric. Max is looking at Iago's hand, placing his in it, a calm on his face. Iago's turning, walking away, Max following. Making it around the corner, Iago is stopping. He is looking at Max. "Are you ok?" 

Seeing Enric has rattled him a little. Iago moving a couple of feet, his back finding a wall of one of the businesses, bringing Max along with him. "Talk to me." Placing his arms around Max. He doesn't want Max to think there isn't anything he can't tell him. "I remember what it was like. Feeling like I wasn't important, insignificant." Iago's tightening his hold on Max. For Enric to make him feel that way is beyond Iago. He is anything but. Max is staring off. "He hasn't changed." Max states. His eyes still distant. It sounds like it surprises him but then it doesn't. 

It hasn't surprised Iago at all. He looked immature when Iago had come across him. Did Max think he would? Max hoped he would but his hope had been dashed when he saw him. He was the same. It would be a while before he changed if it happened. Its not something Max has to worry about, he isn't responsible for what Enric did. Max had felt responsible for Enric cheating. Iago is leaning in, touching his lips to Max's. He isn't expecting it. It is one, slow kiss. One of reassurance. Max isn't responsible for Enric's decision. Enric wanting an open relationship was his choice, him going off with those guys was his choice. Max went along with it because he loved him. He wanted to support Enric. Iago can understand that. 

Iago is pulling away slowly. Max and Enric had been one in those days or so Max thought. Max's eyes lighter. Iago never told Max about meeting Enric. He needs to. He wants to. Max has the right to know. "What?" Max asks, he must have seen Iago's mood change. "I met Enric." Max frowns, thinking it was just now. "The night I was looking for you. I didn't just see him with someone else, I talked to him." Max's frown deepening, his body tensing, surprised by it. "I asked him where you were." 

Iago had already known where Max was. He had wanted to get a feel for Enric. See what kind of person he was. See if he was worthy of a guy like Max. He had walked off with another guy. "I knew I knew you from somewhere." Iago and Max's heads snapping in the direction of the voice. Had he followed them there? He is starting to bug Iago. Max's head turning back around. His eyes on Iago's. 

There had been a question in Max's eyes before. One he didn't ask because he already knew the answer. If Iago had slept with Enric. It would have been hard if not impossible for him to ask. He would have felt betrayed if Iago did. It would have been long before him and Max had gotten together. It wouldn't have mattered. Max would have still felt hurt. Beyond hurt. Max had had feelings for Iago then even though he denied it to himself. His feelings for Iago stronger now. It would have felt like a betrayal because it would have meant Max meant nothing to him. Iago wouldn't do that to Max. Enric had been a boy, still is. He had nothing Iago wanted. 

"I see you found him." Enric sounded accomplished. Like he caught Max cheating. As if he had caught him in the act. Iago's hand coming up, touching the side Max's face. He feels nothing but love course through him. "I did." Iago states, not taking his eyes off Max. His fingers on Max's neck. He remembers their words on the bench, chocolate croissant coming to his mind. Max smiles as if he knows what Iago is thinking. Max leaning in, stopping just millimeters from Iago's lips. "Much sweeter." Max's voice just above a whisper. 

His lips touch Iago's. Iago's lips move with his. Its not a regular kiss, not one between boyfriends or one between lovers. Iago's arm moving around Max's back. This is the kiss of a man in love. It is deep, full, wanting, desire. Iago's left hand coming up to Max's head, his hand lightly placed on the back of it. His thumb, index and middle fingers cradling Max's head. This is no make out session. This is a kiss. Max showing Iago he loves him. Iago showing Max the same thing. Iago doesn't care if it is in a public place or in their bed, he is going to kiss him. 

Max and Iago's bodies are closer. Max did it for a reason. Enric is still there, probably in shock. He wanted to show Enric Iago isn't afraid. Max knows Iago is right. He doesn't owe Enric anything. Except one. He had moved on. He found someone he loves, who loves him. His lips moving to it as if he's drinking water, trying to saturate a hunger he has. His hand on Max's neck. Iago's Moans. His lips touching, caressing Max's skin, making love to it with his lips. He feels Max's hands on his face. His kiss beyond hungry. Max's lips meeting it. 

Iago pulling back just barely. Iago's hands on Max's waist. Help him stabilize himself, its almost a lost cause. His eyes look into Max's. Max's eyes have the same flurry going on in them that Iago feels. Iago wants to go home and do more than kiss him. His fingers falling away from Max. Max taking hold of his hand, the same idea in his eyes. Iago starts walking, he looks down at their hands. They are cupped around each other. Iago releases Max's hand, turning his own, weaving his fingers through Max's. He wants to feel at least this much of him as they walk home.


End file.
